


clear cloudy skies

by Accestii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dopey Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii
Summary: “Yamaguchi patted down a patch of wet grass next to him, sat down, and laughed. He was absolutely soaked but still tried to laugh amidst the rain. Tsukishima took one glance at the mud soaked grass and shook his head. Taking two small strides, he arrived promptly next to the ABSOLUTE COMEDIAN and made himself a seat on Yamaguchi’s lap.“In which two in-love idiots probably catch a cold on the first date.





	clear cloudy skies

**Author's Note:**

> shows up late with Starbucks
> 
> Tsukkiyama Week Days 1, 2, and 3 - Firsts, Rain, and Stargazing!

The sky was on fire with countless, beautiful stars. They lit up the night sky like colorful streaks of art, making the navy sky sparkle with light. It had to be an astronomical wonder, because it was one of the only things that caught Tsukishima’s eyes. It left him at a loss of words, awestruck and locked in the fields he had ran to.

_Yamaguchi has to see this_,  he thought.  _The sky... it’s just extraordinary. _

That was yesterday. 

Today, to put it simply, was horrible. 

It was raining, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were stuck in its downpour. 

“When you said date, Tsukki...” Yamaguchi gazed up at the clouds. 

“...shut up,” Tsukishima said. He immediately blinked and muttered a sorry. Tsukishima couldn’t blame Yamaguchi. It was so late on a Saturday when they should’ve been doing literally anything else. Like sleeping. He had been head over heels for the sky and Yamaguchi that he had completely forgotten to look at the weather forecast. And on the first date?

Seriously?

“Oh- I mean- like... it’s actually kind of nice.” Yamaguchi flushed and stole a glance at Tsukishima. 

“You’re joking.”

“N-no really! I mean, it’s not a romantic first date, but-“ Yamaguchi snuck a small laugh. “It reminds me of something funny.”

“Really.” Tsukishima gazed at Yamaguchi’s brilliant smile. He was always the opposite of Tsukishima, always smiling and enjoying every possible moment. Yet, it was something Tsukishima really enjoyed about him. “I can’t believe it.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at his remark, but he quickly conformed to a wide smile. “You’re smiling, Tsukishima!” Tsukishima brought his fingers to his lips to hide his smile, but Yamaguchi had already seen it and was grinning profusely. Tsukishima hadn’t even realized he was smiling until Yamaguchi said something. 

“Well if you have something so smart to say, I’m waiting,” retorted Tsukishima. Yamaguchi smirked at his boyfriend, recognizing his flustered look. 

“Sure. Sit down... somewhere.” Yamaguchi patted down a patch of wet grass next to him, sat down, and laughed. He was absolutely soaked but still tried to laugh amidst the rain. Tsukishima took one glance at the mud soaked grass and shook his head. Taking two small strides, he arrived promptly next to the  _absolute comedian_ and made himself a seat on Yamaguchi’s lap. 

In which the latter coughed  _very loudly _ and the former nearly exploded with laughter. 

“Get off of meeee, you’re heavy!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. He pushed Tsukishima off (slowly) and coughed a couple times to cover his embarrassment. Underneath Yamaguchi’s facade, though, was a blushing, smiling, star. 

Naturally, Tsukishima  had  to poke fun. 

_“You’re smiling, Yamaguchi,_”  Tsukishima whispered. They both smiled and turned away, flushing wide. 

Yamaguchi took a long time to recover from that. 

When he did, he took an intake sharp enough to pierce the sky. His cheeks were puffed up wide and were about to burst. 

“Peoplearelikeclouds-“ A calmer breath of air. “People are kind of like clouds. They’re like... um...”

“Bloated? Filled with gas and water?”

“What the heck, Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi giggled, “I meant their personalities. Some people bring a shower of like, sadness or chaos. Although, I can think of someone like that.”

“Hinata.”

“Shouyou.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“Yahh, he’s probably like some cumulonimbus thunderstorm,” Yamaguchi remarked. 

“Mr. Fancy over there using science terms?” Tsukishima said. 

“Well yah, I’ve got to catch up to you somehow!” Yamaguchi smiled. 

“Well, I don’t have a science term for this, but Nishinoya is definitely-“

“Rolling THUNDER!!” Yamaguchi shouted. Almost immediately, a huge clap of thunder exploded in the distance.

“Shhh, he can hear you,” whispered Tsukishima. 

“Thats... mildly terrifying...”

They let silence cover them like a blanket for a long time. 

“So, if Hinata’s a cumulo-wreck, and Nishinoya is thunder...”

“Oh, now you’re curious, Tsukki? I thought you were against being called a bloated pile of gas.”

“Gross!” Tsukishima laughed and nudged Yamaguchi, who was doubling over in childish laughter. They didn’t laugh that hard since they were kids. Although it was dumping rain and the pair were probably going to be sick for the rest of the week, Tsukishima had to admit it that,

well,

it was actually kind of fun. 

“Okay, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi shifted his gaze towards the grass, watching it sway against the harsh storm winds. 

“You know those clouds that float almost beyond the sky and paint colors on the dimming horizon? The ones that... leave you awestruck? Like... it has to be a painting, because it’s such a wonder?”

Yamaguchi traced the outline of the lightest cloud, almost in a daze. Tsukishima could almost see the colorful twists and turns of the cloud with each movement of Yamaguchi’s fingertips. 

“You’re not a cloud that brings rain or storm. You’re a cloud that adds color to the night sky.” Yamaguchi’s hands touched the ground, yet his eyes were still on the sky. 

“And... you make me look up. I- I’m not as good as volleyball as you are... like... I have one weapon that’s my serve...but...” Yamaguchi let out a steady breath. 

“You remind me to look up. It’s cheesy, I know, but look.”

A single, steady finger pointed up at the sky. Just behind the trees was hints of a rainbow. It was lurking behind the shadows, yet it’s beauty was definite. Tsukishima watched the slowing rain and its colorful companion. 

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be able to see that,” Yamaguchi murmured, “or like... you laughing. God... I’m talking too much!” Yamaguchi let himself have a small laugh and turned away from Tsukishima. 

Who was absolutely struck. 

“Yamaguchi... that was super sappy.”

“Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima’s critical stare. 

“Mhmm. First of all, isn’t that rainbow supposed to be impossible? It’s night time! Second of all, how am I supposed to say ‘I love you’ now that you were super poetic? I can’t beat that!”

Yamaguchi flushed from head to toe. 

“Just- you can just say it!” Yamaguchi was absolutely out of it now. Tsukishima would have to carry him bridal style back home.

“Okay then. I love you.”

“That- that’s so blunt!”

“What? Your heart is literally made out of gold. You carry a light with you stronger than and star out there. AND,” Tsukishima made his mouth move faster. “you’resupercutewhenyou’reflustered.”

“Tsukki! That was more poetic than me!”

“It’s true.”

“Agh!” Yamaguchi lay on the grass in defeat, his face covered with delight. “Okay! 

I love you too!” 


End file.
